Haunted Castle
Little Dragon - Mirror Haunted Castle is an upcoming community crossover story set to be written by PBR Sharpshoot. It is scheduled for a 2015 release. The Concept Haunted Castle will be a fairly unique story. Rather than focusing on the competitive aspect, it shall focus on the survival aspect of the horror genre. Characters will often be placed in dangerous and terrifying situations all on their own, with little to no aid from others, effectively eliminating the full-on team aspect. It aims to bring back the classic slasher horror film, with bit of improvised charm from the author. As such, the story will utilize more imagery and descriptive action, rather dialogue. The story will test each character physically, but more importantly, mentally. The perils they may or may not face range from the undead, to even mythology. The only safe place in the castle will be the large dining room, which is where the host will stay perpetually. Each character will be assigned a sleeping chamber to a random part of the castle. Once warped, their objective will be to return to the castle's dining room. Plot In an undisclosed location in Europe, lies a massive, medieval-like castle standing formidably. The castle is owned by a shady duke, who has taken it upon himself to remove 11 of some world's most unlikely survivors and force them to live through the horrors he holds inside his treacherous keep. If they hope to survive the mad man's entertainment, the guests will be forced to use their natural skills and intellect the most in order to become the last standing. Only that last guest may be granted freedom once more. Charlemagne, an inhabitant of the castle, longs for company. The castle's owner, The Duke, who claims to be Charlemagne's uncle, reveals to her that the castle will finally be having guests. Charlemagne prepares the grounds in anticipation. Through unknown circumstances, each of the guests find themselves en route to the castle, all greeted by The Duke. The guests arrive in separate groups. Claude Kelly, Thomas DuBois, Flake, and Martineya Hyunji are the first to arrive. The next three to arrive by parachute are two teenagers led by a detective, Ethan Brash. Finally, thirsty and defeated, Nolan Brackenbury leads Kristina Essie and David Lopez to the mansion. Sometime later, Yvette Rosas finds her way to the castle. The Duke and Charlemagne treat the guests to a feast and tensions are quick to rise, particularly when Claude threatens the life of The Duke when he refuses to shed light on why each of them are here in the first place. David proposes they all escape at once but The Duke insists they try. Ultimately, no one tries to escape and The Duke has Charlemagne show each of the guests to their sleeping quarters. Charlemagne goes to The Duke and voices her discomfort at the nature of how each guest arrived at the castle. The Duke ignores Charlemagne's discomfort and simply reminds Charlemagne that the guests are here because she wanted them here, and that it is now her job to suck it up. Claude Kelly is the first die after her body is incinerated, following an attack that pushed her into a death trap. The Duke takes control of Claude's soul and transforms her into a revenant that abides to his bidding. Miranda is later killed when a chandelier falls and impales her. Charlemagne is the one responsible for the death of Miranda, as The Duke asked for her help in purging the inhabitants so that they may each be free of the castle. Charlemagne feels guilty of this and as a result, cuts all ties with The Duke. Instead, her friendship with Liam begins to blossom. The Duke seeks to collect more souls and begins commanding Claude. Claude's first victim is David, whom she slays after his fight with a Knucker. Kristina Essie was near to see David die, but not to identify who it is that killed David. Thus, she resolves to investigate and discover the secrets of the castle. Kris' investigation upsets The Duke, more so when it leads to Yvette, Ethan, and Martineya escaping the nightmare version of feudal japan. Thomas catches glimpse of The Duke's activities, much to The Duke's unawareness. When Charlemagne seeks more of the castle's guests as allies, The Duke recruits Flake, manipulating him with promises of riches. The Duke tasks Flake with the simple task of killing Liam, but most importantly, killing Charlemagne. Kris is close to discovers a secret library with a diary documenting The Duke's origins and residence within the castle. However, before she can get the truth out in the open, she is ripped apart by the demons residing in the castle´s basement. Subsequently, the demonic creatures within the castle give chase to Liam and Charlemagne. Liam and Charlemagne manage to get separated in the struggle. While Charlemagne escapes from the clutches of Flake, Liam is tragically murdered by Claude. The Duke, however, is unable to claim his soul. Furious, his true demonic appearance begins to manifest itself. The remaining guests (sans Flake) regroup with Charlemagne and discuss their options. Martineya suggests they find a way to kill The Duke and escape the castle since is the one controlling everything. Charlemagne refuses this plan, claiming The Duke to be immortal. With this, Yvette proposes a way to magically force their escape, having stumbled upon Kris' fidings. They discuss the plan and begin to put it into action. Thomas is unexpectedly killed attempting to save Yvette's life, prompting her to go into hiding and leaving Neya, Nolan, and Ethan to work without her. Frustrated, the Duke revives each of the fallen guests as revenants and prompts them to aid in the massacre of all living guests. The living guest manage to fight back, largely thanks to Ethan's combat and strategic experience. When only Claude and Ethan remain, the unthinkable happens. Flake takes Charlemagne by surprise and snaps her neck, killing her. Furious, Nolan challenges Flake and attempts to hunt him down. Nolan is eventually victorious and Flake is ripped apart by demon. Claude,still seeking to kill Yvette, gives chase to her. Ethan attempts to protect her but is wounded in the process. Yvette, managing to have obtained all magic elements needed to escape the castle, attempts to regroup with Nolan and Neya, but is intercepted by Claude. Unable to save herself, Yvette is mortally wounded by Claude, but not before managing to destroy her with the aid of the magic elements. Ethan stumbles upon Yvette's corpse and retreats the magic elements, sacrificing himself in order to allow Nolan and Neya to escape with them. All of this is in vain, as The Duke, now almost reaching his omnipotent final form, destroys the magic elements needed for the guests to escape. Defeated, Nolan is ready to accept death, until Neya convices him to carry on with her. The duo stumbles upon a living Liam, who is glowing gold. Liam tells the duo the circumstances behind his death and asks for Charlemagne, forcing Neya and Nolan to break the bad news. This angers Liam, and his outburst creates a map that leads to separate parts of the castle. The trio deduces that these are the true magic elements needed to escape the castle and The Duke´s grasp. After collecting all three elements, Liam asks to be taken to Charlemagne's corpse. Nolan and Neya lead Liam there, but Nolan makes the ultimate choice of diverging The Duke's attention away from Liam and Neya and to himself, seemingly dying as a result. This leads Neya to grab a sword and fight her way to Charlemagne´s final resting place. Fighting hard and valiantly, Neya loses a hand in the process but is successful in bringing Liam to his desired location. Liam lays on top of Charlemagne´s grave, prompting her grave to react to a holy light. At the end of this, Charlemagne is successfully resuscitated in her true form, that of a holy archangel. Charlemagne embraces Liam in a passionate kiss and heads off to finish The Duke. In a short skirmish, Charlemagne saves Nolan´s life and The Duke is destroyed by the much more powerful Charlemagne. The castle is then returned to normal. Charlemagne expresses her gratitude to Neya and Nolan, promising the safe return of them and all other guests to their respective realities, but before this happens, she offers Liam the choice to either head home or ascend to the Kindgom in the Clouds with her. Liam makes the choice of leaving with Charlemagne, whom he finally realizes is her soulmate. The epilogue shows Neya and Nolan back to their respective realities, wondering if the entire ordeal was truly a dream after all. Neya and Nolan find this hard to believe, as Nolan maintains the scars he got from fighting The Duke and Neya notices the scar she received from her hand being stitched together and healed. The last shot of the series shows Charlemagne flying over Bellforde, overlooking Neya as she goes to college. Issues There are currently planned to be 18 issues. *Prologue *Crimson Rust on the Railing (July 9th, 2015) - Haunted Castle #1 *'These Skies Are Lapsed of Souls' - Haunted Castle #2 *'An Endless Velvet Ocean' - Haunted Castle #3 *'Haunted Castle' - Haunted Castle #4 *'Femme du Flammes' - Haunted Castle #5 *'Sin of A Chandelier' - Haunted Castle #6 *'Charlemagne's Chores' - Haunted Castle #7 *'Rogue Days' - Haunted Castle #8 *'Spectre' - Haunted Castle #9 *'The Little Girl Who Played Detective' - Haunted Castle #10 *'A Yokai Cry' - Haunted Castle #11 *'Leave Me' - Haunted Castle #12 *'Our Knight in Tainted Armor' - Haunted Castle #13 *'Feral Ambition' - Haunted Castle #14 *'Twisted. Warped. Distorted.' - Haunted Castle #15 *'Rise of the Revenants' - Haunted Castle #16 *'A Song of Blood and Tears' - Haunted Castle #17 *'The Kingdom in the Clouds' - Haunted Castle #18 *'Epilogue' The Guests This is a textual list of each guest, organized alphabetically with their respective story and author listed in that order. To view visuals and other up to date information regarding the characters, please click here. Be aware that clicking on the previous link will lead you to . Rankings This chart will be updated with the most recent results as they figure. ;Color key *'Blood Box' The guest appeared in the issue, and died. *'Life Box' The guest appeared in the issue, and lived. *'Dread Box' The guest is currently alive, but did not appear in the issue. *'Perish Box' The guest had been murdered in a previous issue. *'Rebirth Box' The guest made a posthumous appearance in the issue. *'Eternity Box' The guest survived ''Haunted Castle'' *'Vendetta Box' The guest was runner-up. Trivia *The writing will take cue from the horror and suspense genres. Due to this, it will be more of a quiet story. *Huge thanks to KP for creating the character portal! Category:Community Stories Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Haunted Castle Category:Little Dragon Club Category:Stories